


Their Daddy

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Coming Out, Daddy Kink, Daddy remus, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Gender Non-Conforming Character, Hair-pulling, Implied Dysphoria, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masc Tonks, Nonbinary Character, Other, Otk spanking, Partially Clothed Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, light biting, sofa sex, soft daddy, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: It had been a little over forty-eight hours since Tonks had come out to Remus as transgender.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77
Collections: HP Daddy Fest 2020





	Their Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruinedsalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinedsalad/gifts).



> Much appreciation to my beta, letsdothepanic and my sensitivity reader, BT.
> 
> Using their metamorphmagus abilities, Tonks usually chooses a typically afab physique, but reverts to their more natural state, with a flat chest and more body hair, in this story. They choose to use the term 'cock' to refer to their genitals.
> 
> Gender is a spectrum and labels are individual, so the experiences of the trans character in this story do not represent others who use the same labels.

It had been a little over forty-eight hours since Tonks had come out to Remus as transgender.

Two nights ago had been the night they had expected to move their relationship forward, following wherever the mood took them, and things had been going well. They had slept together previously, but it had been a rather vanilla affair—each unaware of the other’s needs and proclivities. This time, however, they had established preferences and hard limits, set boundaries and safewords and agreed on pet names and titles. He’d had her, still fully dressed, pinned against the wall in the hallway of her flat. Remus had felt her breasts pressed against his chest as she’d rubbed her thigh firmly yet slowly against his erection. He’d noticed something was off, though. Of course, Remus had ceased proceedings. He’d gently encouraged her to voice her concerns, whatever they may be.

And that was when Tonks had told him that they were a boy.

It hadn’t been an easy conversation. Remus had been very unsure of what it meant for someone who could change their appearance at will to be transgender. There were words spoken in well-meaning ignorance and tears shed but, eventually, Remus had begun to understand what being a boy meant to Tonks and for their relationship.

Although they identified as male, they also felt most comfortable with neutral pronouns for now, and they hadn’t yet settled on a name. Between them, they thought that the best course of action for the moment was for Remus to use the agreed pet names in intimate situations and to refer to them as Tonks elsewhere. He had caught himself several times still referring to them in his thoughts as ‘Dora’, as well as using the wrong pronouns. He had been practising sentences in his head all day to reduce the likelihood of slipping up aloud that night. 

It wasn’t just the name and pronouns Remus was eager to get right. Tonks had explained that, although they had been presenting a feminine appearance as their ‘default’, they had done so because it had always seemed to be expected of them. More recently, they had discovered what their most comfortable body was, and that it didn’t fit the usual expectations of male or female. They explained how they wanted Remus to refer to them and their body, regardless of how they were presenting at the time. 

Remus now understood that they were a boy and, therefore, their body was always a boy’s body. No matter whether they had a penis or a clitoris, Remus would refer to their cock. No matter whether they had breasts or a flat chest, Remus wouldn’t refer to them at all, but was welcome to provide them with physical attention. Most of all, he would pay attention to their body language and adjust his behaviour to suit their comfort levels.

Now, Remus was sat in Tonks’s wing-backed chair, fully clothed save for his jacket, which he’d hung in the hallway. He’d worn a waistcoat and tie for the evening; the former for the status it suggested and the latter for the opportunities it presented. They were approaching the evening with much the same plan as two nights ago—seeing where things naturally lead within the agreed boundaries—except, this time, Remus knew how to correctly address his boyfriend.

And, this time, Tonks knew they could present their most comfortable body to their lover without having to fulfil certain expectations.

They still looked a little nervous, however, as they stood before Remus and pulled off their t-shirt to reveal narrow shoulders, a flat chest and a trail of hair leading from their navel down past their waistband. When they’d folded their shirt and laid it aside, Tonks started to wrap their arms around their torso self-consciously. Remus shifted in his seat, spreading his legs slightly to show the outline of his erection against the seam of his trousers. Tonks grinned, giving Remus a twirl and striking some poses in a rather ridiculous fashion. 

Failing to fight back his amusement, Remus cleared his throat, inclining his head towards their folded shirt to direct them back to their task. Tonks smiled in return, eagerly turning their attention to their trousers and pants. They pushed them down in one, revealing the soft curve of their hips and the neatly trimmed hair across their mons and labia. Their elegance didn’t last for long; their foot got caught in their clothing and they stumbled forward. Reaching out to stop themselves, their hand landed on Remus’s knee. Regaining their balance, they quickly pulled their hand away with an apologetic grimace. Remus smiled fondly at them and nodded to the discarded clothes still tangled around their other foot.

Tonks grabbed up the trousers and pants and hastily folded them, shoving them messily atop their shirt. Their nervous energy was all but palpable. Tonks had tried to explain the complicated relationship they had with their body and how it may affect proceedings, but the problem was that they often didn’t know what would bother them until it happened. Remus knew that he needed to be vigilant of shifts in their body language. It was clear they were excited for what was to come, but the two of them hadn’t done this before. Not with each other, at least. Remus had played this particular role previously, but not for a trans person. He wanted everything to be perfect for them—they deserved that.

Remus shook himself out of his thoughts, pulling his full attention back to Tonks, who was starting to look a little lost and uncertain.

“Okay, boy?” 

A visible thrill ran through them at the label. “Mhm,” they replied quietly with a cheeky smile.

“I didn’t quite hear that.”

“Yes, Sir,” they answered with mock-seriousness. Remus had the impression that they had barely resisted throwing in a salute.

“Is that what you want to call me, sweetheart?” Remus used a teasing tone but hoped his expression would convey that he was genuinely checking. He needed to know if they had changed their mind or if this was just part of the game. They wrung their hands briefly before catching themselves and shaking it off. 

“Yes, _Daddy_ ,” they corrected themselves, sofly.

“That’s better,” Remus smiled, “Good boy. Come sit in Daddy’s lap.”

Remus opened his arms in invitation, beckoning them to come to him. He sat them across his lap, legs hanging over one arm of the chair. Looping one arm around their back, he cradled them close. Tonks smiled contentedly, nuzzling into Remus’s chest. It was adorable.

Remus brought up his free hand, angling their chin up to look at him. He captured their lips softly, gently teasing at them with his tongue before deepening the kiss. He kept his hand on their jaw all the time, gently controlling, noticing the unexpectedly rough texture of the skin there.

Tonks gasped as he roughly turned their head away to kiss down their neck, making them moan softly.

“You’re gorgeous,” he muttered close to their ear between nips, licks and sucks. “Such a handsome boy.” Remus trailed his hand down their flat chest, eliciting another enticing gasp with a quick pinch of a nipple. He reluctantly moved his lips away from their neck, looking down at them as he moved his hand to their ankle, stroking up their unshaved legs to their knee. “Such a good boy for your Daddy, aren’t you?”

“When I want to be,” they quipped back cheekily.

“Is that so?” Remus said, eyebrows raised. “Will I be needing to put this belt to other uses later, hm?”

A shiver ran through them—prompting Remus to instinctively pull them closer—but then they shook their head.

“I want to be your good boy,” they mumbled into his shirt.

“The two aren’t mutually exclusive, you know. You don’t have to misbehave if you want the belt. Or anything else, for that matter,” he added quickly.

He tried to peer down at them, a frown half-hidden in his shirt and behind pink hair. “S’not how it works.”

“Why not?” He tried to jostle them out of their hiding place, but they stuck to it. Their reluctance reeked of time spent with too many so-called Doms who put their own egos ahead of the needs and wants of their submissive. Remus pushed his anger aside. He needed to remain calm and level-headed for this. His boy needed him.

“S’not.”

“Sweetheart,” Remus said softly. He swept their hair out of their face, a single finger under their chin tilting their head up to look him in the eye. “Do you want a spanking? Good boys get what they want. And you are Daddy’s good boy, right?”

“... Fuck,” they muttered, gaze drawn to Remus’s lips. 

He kissed them again but pulled away too soon, pleased when their lips tried to chase him when he did so.

“Please…” Tonks gasped, but Remus wasn’t sure they knew what they were asking for.

“Can you feel what you’re doing to me, baby boy?” Remus tilted his hips, causing his erection to press more obviously against Tonks’s arse. “Can you feel how hard Daddy is for you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” they moaned softly. “Can I get it out?”

“Not yet, sweetheart. You deserve all of my attention right now.” He kissed them again, long and slow as his hand moved up their thigh to squeeze their arse.

“Please,” Tonks begged more insistently this time.

“What do you need, my boy?”

“You know what I need,” they looked down as they spoke, uncharacteristically nervous.

“Hm, you’ll have to be more specific, darling.”

It was quiet for so long a moment that Remus wondered if he’d played it wrong. Perhaps he’d pushed too much. They had discussed with Remus the possibility of this happening. Although this was the body that Tonks felt most comfortable in, the language associated with certain parts of it was very gendered and carried with it certain societal expectations. Although they were working to reclaim certain terms, they weren’t quite there yet.

“It’s cold in here, Daddy.”

“Shall I summon a blanket?”

“I’ve got a very cold bottom.”

“Oh, I see…” Remus mused, realising it hadn’t been the avoidant redirection he’d been expecting. “And you’d like me to warm it up for you, I suppose?”

Bottom lip caught between teeth, Tonks nodded.

“Up you get then, bub.” They swung their legs around but turned back briefly, giving Remus a look with a little shake of their head. Remus inclined his head to show he understood, ‘bub’ was a no.

Tonks stood and turned to face him, waiting as Remus scooted forward in the chair and took a moment to adjust himself. When comfortable, he tapped his thighs audibly and looked up at Tonks expectantly. They went to move into position, but Remus raised his hand to stop them.

“I’m left-handed, sweetheart. Come this side for Daddy.” 

Tonks briefly rolled their eyes at themselves for the mistake and dropped down eagerly, laying across his lap and wriggling about to find a comfortable position. Once they stilled, Remus took a moment to admire them. He trailed two fingers over their body, so that they could feel exactly where his eyes were on them. He took his time, waltzing from mole to mole, revelling in the occasional shiver of anticipation elicited by his ministrations.

“Please, Daddy.”

Remus smacked their right arsecheek. It wasn’t overly hard, but it was unexpected enough to make them gasp and jump in his lap. He placed his hand on their other arsecheek, feeling Tonks tense up before leaving a matching smack there.

“This is for you to enjoy. It’s not a punishment. It’s okay to ask to stop at any time.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Remus placed two quick slaps on each cheek, in the same spot as before. Tonks let out a small grunt. That wouldn’t do.

After a moment of gently caressing their buttocks, Remus aimed for the sit spot. Another grunt.

“You don’t have to hold it in, sweet boy. I want to hear you.”

Across their crease, this time, and Tonks moaned softly.

“That’s it,” he encouraged, hitting the same spot again and eliciting a slightly louder moan, “Such a good boy for Daddy.”

Harder this time, one to each cheek; and Tonks jerked in his lap as they cried out.

“You sing so beautifully for me, sweetheart.” A whimper made Remus pause. He ran his fingers gently across their lightly pink behind, but they only moved into the touch.

“I think that’s enough for now.”

“No!” Tonks protested, arching their back and twisting to look up at him. Remus’s stern gaze had them looking immediately apologetic. “Please Daddy, don’t stop. Just a little more.”

He reached out, fingers curling tenderly around their jaw. “Anything for my good boy.”

“A little harder, maybe?”

“Of course.”

Tonks grinned and happily wiggled back into position.

Remus didn’t put too much more energy behind his strokes, given how pink their arse was already, but there was a noticeable difference—both in the sound of flesh on flesh and the sounds elicited from the boy across his lap. He started to find a rhythm, spurred on by Tonks’s cries and moans.

“Daddy…”

Remus took his hands from them immediately. “Yes, baby?”

“I’ve had enough.” There was a slight sniff. Remus tilted his head to try and get a look at them.

“Enough spanking or time to stop everything?”

“Enough spanking,” they assured over their shoulder, “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Okay, darling. Would you like some salve?”

“Not yet, if that’s okay.”

“Of course, my boy. Do you know what you want next?”

“Maybe.” 

Remus could hear the grin in their voice. “I need you to use your big boy words. I don’t want to do the wrong thing, love.” 

Tonks dropped their head, rubbing their face against Remus’s thigh, hiding.

“Boy…” Remus said in a playfully warning tone. Tonks whined and stamped their feet as best they could while still sprawled over Remus’s lap. “Oh, so I’ve a brat now, have I?” he asked rhetorically, amusement evident in his voice. Another sulky noise. Remus reached across, then, running his fingers through Tonks’s hair before clenching his fist and pulling upward sharply. He was careful not to pull too far; just enough to make them stretch and arch their back.

“Fuck…” they moaned, breathing heavily.

Remus leaned down, lips close to their ear as he spoke; soft and low. “Are you going to tell me what you want, brat, or do I need to put you in the corner?”

No response. Remus slipped his hand down their chest and tweaked their nipple, making them squirm as he kept his other hand firm in their hair. 

“I want to be your good boy,” Tonks whimpered. Remus released his grip and, instead, ran his fingers soothingly through their hair, massaging their scalp. They leaned into the touch and hummed contentedly.

“Come up here, sweetheart,” Remus said, dropping the knee that supported their hips so that they could get up more easily. He helped Tonks to shakily stand and kneel straddling Remus’s lap, facing him.

He pulled them into a soft kiss, gently teasing their lips apart with his tongue. He waited for them to relax into the kiss before pulling away. “There we are. Now, can you tell Daddy what you want?”

Tonks shook their head. This time he was pretty sure it was the language issue, but he didn’t want to assume again.

“Is that because you’re afraid Daddy will say no, or because you can’t find the right words?”

“Words are hard.” They hid shyly behind their hair.

“That’s okay, baby boy. Could you perhaps show me what you want?”

They chewed their bottom lip thoughtfully for a moment before nodding.

“Okay, sweetheart. Do you need me to move at all?”

Tonks nodded and lifted a knee, waiting for Remus to get the message and spread his legs before planting it between them. They now straddled Remus’s leg. A little hesitantly, they rocked their hips, grinding lightly against his thigh and watching for his reaction.

“Oh,” Remus said, indicating his interest in the direction Tonks had chosen to take the proceedings.

“Is it okay?” they asked nervously.

“Oh yes, baby boy. It’s more than okay.” Remus pushed forward and kissed them; still slow but dirtier than before. As they kissed, Tonks started to rock their hips, but the angle seemed awkward. They shifted their knees about—probably accidentally leaving a bruise or two on Remus’s thigh in the process—and tried again. With a frustrated whine, they pulled away, sitting back on Remus’s knee. Remus reached out instinctively to steady them, knowing that a good sense of balance wasn’t within their skill set.

“As lovely as this armchair is,” Tonks pouted, “and as much as I love the aesthetic of you sitting in it all suited up, it possibly wasn’t the most practical choice.”

“Shall we move this to the sofa?”

“Yeah, better had-Hey!” Tonks squealed as Remus shifted forward in the chair, wrapped his arms around them and stood. “A little warning next time,” they grumbled into his shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

The sofa was low, so sitting them both down onto it wasn’t quite as elegant as getting up had been. They narrowly managed to avoid headbutting each other as they landed heavily, laughing. Remus shifted around, settling for a comfortable slouch while Tonks straddled his leg again, bracing their hands on the back of the sofa and leaning down to kiss him. Remus encouragingly rested his hands on their hips, devouring the soft moans that escaped their lips as they rocked against him. 

They pulled away from the kiss, resting their forehead against Remus’s.

“Could you… get it out? Your cock, I mean.”

“Don’t worry about me—”

“Please,” they begged. “I don’t want—I mean, I need… _something_. This feels good, but. It’s not enough. But seeing you…” They took a deep breath, clearly building up the courage to say what they wanted. “If you wanted to touch yourself, Daddy. I think that would do it.” Trapped uncomfortably within his trousers, Remus’s cock gave an interested twitch.

“You want to see Daddy stroke his cock?”

They lit up; Remus’s obvious enthusiasm seeming to boost their confidence. “I’d really like it, Daddy. Can you feel me getting harder just thinking about it?” they asked, arching their back and grinding more firmly against him.

“I feel it, baby boy. Jump up for a moment, then.” Tonks fell off to the side, giving Remus the space to remove his belt and lift his hips to push down his pants and trousers. He paused, unsure if Tonks would rather rub against his bare hairy thigh or continue over his trousers. “Um—”

“Am I allowed to rub my cock against your bare leg, Daddy?” they said as they reached out, running a single finger down from Remus’s exposed hip.

“Would that feel good, sweetheart?”

They nodded with a coy grin.

“Of course you can, love. You’ve been such a good boy for Daddy. You deserve to feel as good as possible.”

Remus inwardly cursed his ineloquence, but Tonks didn’t seem to mind. They eagerly shifted back onto their knees, helping Remus’s trousers down his thighs and past his knees before climbing back over his leg. They leaned their hands on his shoulders, taking a moment to find the right position before grinding down with a soft moan.

“Does that feel better, handsome?”

“Yes, Daddy,” they sighed, finding a steady rhythm, rocking their hips back and forth. Remus could feel their wetness against his skin. He ran his hands lightly down their sides, relishing the way the touch made them shiver, stopping again at their hips.

“Do you like rubbing your cock against Daddy’s leg?” The only reply was a quick nod as they arched and groaned. He pushed himself forward, stretching slightly to kiss their collarbone. “You look amazing like this, my boy.” They leant further forward, giving Remus access to their neck. He left a light bite before soothing it with his tongue. “My prince.”

“Daddy, please,” they whined, “Please touch yourself.”

Remus let himself fall back, one hand still on Tonks’s hip as they continued to grind on him. He palmed himself lazily, watching the flush grow on Tonks’s flat chest and cheeks as they openly watched him. At this angle, he could notice the small bump of their Adam’s apple, which certainly hadn’t been there two nights before. It made no difference to him, but it made Tonks feel more comfortable in their skin, and that alone made it a thing of beauty. Remus held his cock lightly, thumb playing absently with the foreskin. He’d been hard for so long, he knew it wouldn’t take much. “Is this what you want, baby boy?”

Tonks groaned and picked up the pace.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Fuck your sweet little cock on Daddy’s leg.”

Remus took himself in hand fully, following Tonks’s rhythm as he stroked his cock. The rocking of their hips became shorter, more frantic, and Remus knew that they were close.

“Can you come on Daddy’s thigh? Can you do that for me, baby boy?”

“You too,” they panted, their nails biting lightly into his shoulders. “Want you to come.”

“I will, my boy.” He huffed out a small laugh, reaching up to run the thumb of his free hand along their jaw. “How could I not, with such a gorgeous creature in my lap, hm?” He traced his thumb against their lips, slipping inside when they parted for him.

Remus let the thumb of his left hand rub over the head of his cock as he watched Tonks suck on the other. They hummed contentedly, swirling their tongue around it in a highly suggestive manner. It was enough, too much—and soon Remus was spilling onto his waistcoat, hand and leg as he gasped through his orgasm. Tonks threw their head back on a moan, letting Remus’s thumb fall from their mouth. 

Remus sat up, fingers tangling in the pink hair at the nape of Tonks’s neck and tightening around the strands. He steered them closer, bringing his lips to their ear.

“You’re such a good boy, sweetheart,” he praised, leaving gentle kisses on their neck as they continued rocking against him. “Now,” he growled, biting lightly at their earlobe, “Come for Daddy.”

Their hips stuttered as they let out a soft, broken moan, body tightening around Remus. They shook, and Remus held them, slightly in awe. It hadn’t felt like this before, and he hoped that it was a good thing. He felt that it was.

Remus shifted slightly, looking for where either of them had left their wands. He spotted his by the armchair and realised Tonks’s must be with their clothes. He sighed and flopped backwards in resignation—tidying up would have to wait a moment or two. He turned his attention back to Tonks, who was still tense and panting in his lap.

He swept their hair out the way to better see their face, to check they were okay, but only saw a satisfied grin before they fell onto his chest, legs spreading out behind them.

“Ew, Dor-love, you’re laying in it,” he fussed, trying to move them out of the mess he’d made.

“Yeah,” they grinned up at him uncaringly, and he let them be.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, mentally berating himself for slipping up.

“It’ll happen for a while,” they shrugged, settling more firmly against him. “I know you’re trying. And anyway, you stayed in character better than I did.”

Remus smiled and wrapped his arms around them. “Well, you didn’t need to be in character. You’re always my boy...friend.” He hoped that the flush of exertion hid the slight embarrassment he felt at such a cheesy pun. But Tonks simply turned their head towards him and smiled thoughtfully.

“I am, aren’t I?”

“Yes,” he stated simply, placing a kiss on the top of their head, “And I am so, so lucky.”

They would talk about what had just happened, discuss what was good and what wasn’t, but not now. Now, they would cuddle for a while, until their breathing evened out and hearts returned to their resting rates, and probably slightly beyond. They may take a bath or shower together, or curl up together after a few cleaning charms. They may drift off to sleep in each other’s arms, but eventually, tonight or tomorrow, they would talk.

And Remus would have to muster all of the eloquence he possesses to try and explain to them just how lucky, just how honoured he feels—to be their Daddy.


End file.
